


Baby, You're Electric

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Come Swapping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Stakeouts aren't the time to just drop what you want to do with/to your boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just look at an OTP and go "there needs to be more of ___ kink" - because that's what happened here. I love sounding. So. Much. And yes, you should always sterilize before you do it and yes alcohol is perfectly safe to use right before using them, so don't you dare get all pissy with me about in the comments because I KNOW someone will. Anyway, I also wanted to throw in touch-starved boys - so here it is. This one had a longer than normal gestation so if there are any glaring errors, GENTLY point them out to me. My creative brain is burned out after what turned out to be a record year of creativity.
> 
> Oh and Merry Christmas Sarah - this one's for you.

            The ache of disuse in Danny’s muscles reminds him that yes, stakeouts are just as much of a drain now as they ever were.  Not to mention that it’s hot, stuffy, and Steve’s patience outdoes his a hundred to one.  Hell, this is a cakewalk for Steve – they aren’t crouched in bushes, patiently biding their time to kidnap a warlord or detonate some guerrilla’s convoy.  They’re in the cab of Steve’s truck, sweating along with the rest of the island while they wait for their Chechen assassin to walk out of the house he’s staying in.

            Correction: _probably_ staying in.  The best evidence they have for his location is at best a maybe and so far, Homeland Security’s support has been a squirrely “this is the best we can do.”  What. Ever.  So Five-0 had taken the matter into their own hands, especially after Governor Demming had sided with their laments about the higher echelons not doing all that they could.  Steve had seemingly been okay with it, surprisingly.  (I’ve met lots of top guys like that, Danny, and once they have a nice office and a fat salary they tend to forget about the guys actually taking bullets.)

            Danny kind of wishes Steve would talk now, because this is about as exciting as watching the mold grow on the three week old take out in the back of his refrigerator.  Step one before Grace’s visit this weekend: clean his kitchen out.  To be fair, it’s not like he spends a lot of time at his place anymore, not ever since he and Steve started knocking boots and decided that “in the name of efficiency” Danny just more or less move in.  Which is fine.  Very, very fine.  In fact, Danny’s been with him long enough now that he’s even worn his own groove in Steve’s mattress.  Steve had been the one to point it out and when he did, he’d lit up like a damn Christmas tree. 

            He takes his eyes off the house for just a moment to look at his partner, seated behind the steering wheel and keeping stony, silent watch.  Even in police mode he’s gorgeous, his five o’clock shadow having come in about eleven that morning and his forearms fairly bursting out of his unbuttoned button down, a little trickle of sweat running down his throat to disappear into the vee of his undershirt.  The top half of a bruise from Danny’s mouth peeks out from under his collar, three days old now and in need of refreshing.

            _Not the time for this, Willams._

_But can you blame me?_

Danny’s so busy studying his partner that the sound of Steve’s voice makes him startle.  “You’re awfully quiet today.”  He doesn’t take his eyes off the house – but he does smile just a tiny bit.

            “Because it’s a stake out, and one generally stays quiet for these.  And before you make any remarks about me always running my mouth, this is one of the times I follow proper rules of police etiquette.”  Danny forces himself to look into the same space as Steve, his interest in their current job evaporating in place of thinking about Steve.  “Why, do you have some burning question to ask?”

            Steve half shrugs, lifting his binoculars to his eyes and scanning for movement one more time.  “Just been thinking.”

            “About?”

            He doesn’t say anything for a long beat, leaning forward like it’s going to afford him a better view.  “Uh, it’s… embarrassing.”

            “Says the man who parades bare-ass naked after sex until he’s made to put clothes back on.”  Like Danny’s complaint has any vitriol behind it – he loves to see him sans clothes or shame.  Sex sweat makes all of the dark fuzz on his ass stick prettily to his skin and in the past, Danny’s thought son body hair had been neutral.  Steve’s the one person he’s ever met who makes it into something incredibly sexy.

            “You’re gonna think I’ve lost my mind for asking.”

            “Yeah, that happened on day one.  C’mon babe, just spill already.”

            “Fine.”  Steve lowers his binoculars and turns his attention to Danny.  “Do you jerk off?”

            Definitely not the question Danny was expecting.

            Really?

            Danny turns bright red – why he does is beyond him, considering that they’ve had their faces in each other’s most intimate body parts, repeatedly – and enjoyed it every time.  “I mean… who doesn’t, right?”

            “Danny, seriously.”  Steve spares another glance out the windshield before meeting Danny’s eyes.  “I wanna know.”  Danny can see hints of that hungry look Steve gets when he wants something and besides, where the hell is Danny going to go to avoid the question?

            “When I get the chance, I guess.  In all fairness babe you kind of take care of any urges I have.  Kinda hard to crank one out when it’s already been done for you.”  Danny feels himself starting to flush for entirely different reasons.  “Do you?”

            Steve nods, a little too vigorously.  “Yeah.”

            Come to think of it Danny’s never actually seen him do it – but he can absolutely believe that it occurs.  When?  Danny couldn’t say if pressed.  “What, am I not fucking you hard enough?”  Danny teases, only to be met with an eyeroll.

            “If you can stroke your own ego like that, what the hell do you need me for?”  Steve shifts in his seat, getting more comfortable.  “I just wanted to ask because I want to do that.  With you.  I know, it’s very junior high – but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”

            “What, jerking off together or just me?”  Danny’s interest is piqued now and yeah, he’s starting to get hard.  Just the thoughts of Steve pleasuring himself are attractive.  Make that _extremely_ attractive.  “And it’s not ‘very junior high’ – it’s kinda hot, actually.”

            “Yeah?”  Steve’s face lights up like when he found Danny’s groove in the mattress.  “I mean… I want to see how you touch yourself.  Doing it during sex is different, right – but on your own it’s-”

            “Completely different, yeah.”  Danny doesn’t miss how Steve reaches down to adjust himself, the bulge of his hard cock pointing straight down his left pants leg.  “We should probably be uh, doing our job.”

            They spend thirty seconds looking at the house before Danny breaks the silence again.  “How often?”

            “Whenever I get the chance.”  Steve’s got his hand on himself now, rubbing his dick through his pants and if Danny had known that this is how their current mission was going to go, he wouldn’t have complained in the first place.  Is it unprofessional to be shooting the shit about masturbation right now?  Absolutely.  Does Danny care?

            Not with the image of Steve stroking his own dick and eat the precome that leaks from it stuck in his mind, all covered in sweat and arching up into his hand.  Danny has feeling that even stronger-willed people than he couldn’t help but have a reaction to that particular bit of art.

            “That what you do when you go swimming in the morning when you go for a swim there babe?”

            The lack of response from Steve along with the subsequent coloring of his cheeks tell Danny most everything he needs to know.  “And the nights you don’t sleep over, of course.”

            “But I sleep over like… alright, just a few nights a week but still, that much?”  Color Danny impressed – he has to save himself for Steve, having finally managed to train his libido to at least try and keep up with his partner’s.  Danny can’t recall having someone in his life who enjoys sex and sexual contact quite as much as Steve does.

            Steve shrugs and licks his lips.  “I enjoy it.  Back in the service, there wasn’t much time for actual contact with another person so the guys wanked a bunch.  Just becomes something you lose shame over after a while.  Not a damn thing wrong with enjoying your own touch, Danno.”

            “Look, I wasn’t gonna call you out on it anyway.”  Danny’s getting more and more turned on, and has to turn his thoughts back to assassins and international politics and his mom’s knitting needles to keep from grabbing Steve by the crotch and doing… something.  The furthest he let himself get was “Steve naked.”  Any more than that and they’d have quite a lot on answering to do to Chin and Kono at the other end of the street – not to mention Lori.  Steve may have been initially reluctant but man, Danny’s glad to have her brains on the task force.

            Ten minutes goes by without a word and Danny manages to calm himself down enough that only every fifth thought has to do with Steve in various states of undress, only for Steve to undo all of that for him again.  “I want to jerk off with you after this is over.”

            “No victory beers or anything, just straight to beating one out?”

            Steve glowers at him, giving Danny one of _those_ looks.  “Danny, c’mon, this shit’s important to me.”  Danny instantly feels a little bad for making light of Steve’s request, knowing full well that Steve tries really, really hard to connect on the emotional as well as physical with him.  A year ago the emotional response in their relationship wasn’t even something Danny thought he would ever see from Steve.  He knows full well that his presence in Steve’s life has had a lot to do with that, seeing it come out beyond the safe space of his own bedroom.

            Danny dares to reach over and put a hand on Steve’s thigh, squeezing firm muscle and making Steve inhale a sharp little breath through his teeth.  “Only if you promise to help a guy out, yeah?”

            Steve’s face loses some of its sourness and gets replaced by a smile.  “Just don’t plan on going anywhere for a while.”

            They almost miss their guy coming out of the house and as Danny finds out but a moment later, it’s _incredibly_ difficult to run with a boner in chinos.

___

            After turning their perp over to the local CIA contact, Danny’s excitement for alone time with Steve doubles, to the point where as they’re debriefing in the safehouse kitchen Steve’s leg is glued to his under the table, sharing sticky body heat and the glow of triumph.  Adrenaline turns in its funny way to an aphrodisiac and it takes an act of God for Danny to keep his hands to himself, answering the agent’s questions as best as they can and promising to turn over any evidence that they’ve accumulated.

            Hell, Danny’s ready to sign over the whole damn _state_ if it means they’ll let them go so he can get his man naked sooner.  Fuck, _his_ man – yeah he is.  Proudly so.

            Sweating and tired both of them are but once they’re outside, it doesn’t stop Danny from taking a moment for just the two of them.  “I need to stop by my place for a couple things.”

            “I’ve washed all your clothes, if that’s… that’s not what we’re stopping for, is it?”  Steve’s eyes get big and Danny swears he hears the fabric of his pants stretch as he gets hard again.  Whatever it is Steve just thought of Danny can guarantee him that in person, it’s going to be even better.

            “Just something to make the experience a little more enjoyable.  Just because I don’t do it often doesn’t mean I’m not going to enjoy it when I do.”  Danny says no more than that, leaving Steve to wonder and speed dangerously towards his apartment.  Danny’s protest is even greater than usual, just to goad Steve and make him smile.

            While he’s at his place (Steve waits in the truck) he hurriedly throws out the food that’s stinking the whole apartment up and takes the garbage to the curb before going back in to retrieve what he originally came for.  He packs up his accoutrements in a small overnight bag and snags his extra pair of shoes on the way out.  After all the running they’ve done the last couple weeks, these are done for.

            When he gets back to the truck, Steve’s got his hand down his pants and is glued to his phone, lips parted and tongue licking over them subtly.  “Starting without me, Steve?  That hurts.”

            Steve raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t exactly stop what he’s doing.  “Just amping myself up.”

            “Like you’ve ever actually had trouble before – c’mere.”  Danny plucks the phone out of his hand and slides towards Steve, wrapping his left hand around the back of his head while his right splays across the broad expanse of his chest, his fingers seeking out the dips and curves of his collarbone and pecs, making sure Steve feels the warm touch of his fingers before he brings their mouths together.

            “I’d like to think I do a better job of amping you up that anything.”  Danny can taste the heat coming from Steve as he kisses him, laying into him just like when they’re going to fuck normally.  Danny’s learned a thing or two about how Steve likes to be kissed.  There are really only two ways to do it, and this is definitely the first: Steve likes to be kissed like he’s the only thing that matters to Danny in the whole world, and Danny’s got enough of a soft spot for him that he can do that.  Slow, massaging swipes of his tongue against Steve’s has Steve moaning softly, the subtle tilt of his head where Danny wants it – nothing gets Steve ready faster and Danny can’t help but sneak a quick squeeze to the front of Steve’s pants, confirming what he already knew.

            He doesn’t let go right away, deepening an already fathomless kiss and pressing Steve up against the driver’s door.  There’s no way he can comfortably get in his lap to keep doing this but it doesn’t stop him from trying, letting the arousal between them be stoked slowly instead of turning the blaze all the way up.  Steve has his arms around him as best he can and it’s moments like these that Danny takes back all of the “you weren’t hugged enough as a child” jokes; it’s plainly obvious that for a very long time, Steve McGarrett was touch-starved.

            Danny has to break the kiss when he realizes he’s awkwardly grinding against Steve’s leg – and Steve isn’t doing a whole lot about stopping him.  “I think we need to go, babe.”

            Steve nods, taking another kiss for himself and making Danny wish he had popped up sooner in his partner’s life so that they could have started doing this sooner.

            Danny behaves himself during the journey to Steve’s house, keeping his hands to himself and thinking about his plan of action.  This is very definitely a Steve thing, so all Danny can really do is go along with whatever Steve wants.  Given the way Steve keeps glimpsing him out of the corner of his eye, Danny may as well bet that Steve’s already got a plan in place.

            The sun has dipped low in the sky by the time they reach Steve’s house, turning everything this incredible orangey-purple.  Once the truck is parked and seatbelts are undone Steve comes around to the other side and pulls Danny to the edge of his seat and kisses him yet again, going straight past chaste to having his tongue nearly touching the back of Danny’s throat.  Kissing Steve like this is addicting, giving Danny a high he’s wont to come by anywhere else.  He tightens his arms around Steve’s back and slides his fingers up into his hair, surrendering without a fight.

            “That wasn’t to warm me up, that’s just because I wanted to.”  Steve pulls away all breathless and flushed, his lips two shades darker than when they started.  Danny smiles into another kiss, murmuring “you know you’re allowed as many of either as you want, babe.”

            Steve quickly covers the grateful expression on his face but Danny still sees it, that fragile look that threatens to break his heart in two.  Danny doesn’t let him spiral for long, rubbing Steve’s cock with the flat of his palm and gesturing towards the house.  “Why don’t we get upstairs and do something about these?”

            “Don’t forget your bag.”  Steve steps back to let him out of the truck and then holds his hand on the way to the door, Danny’s bag clutched firmly in the one Steve isn’t occupying.  After being in the heat all day the blast of air conditioning is a welcome one and Danny isn’t the tiniest bit ashamed of the sigh of relief he lets out. 

            “Hope you aren’t planning on enjoying that for long, babe.”  Steve’s already starting to take his clothes off, holding both of his shirts in one hand and undoing his belt with the other.  “Soon enough you’re gonna be sweating again.”  All it takes is a flex of his back muscles and Danny’s following him up the stairs, shedding his own clothes along the way.  He makes sure to keep his phone close by – just in case – but the rest is left scattered in a trail right up to the foot of Steve’s bed, his bag still in his hand.

            Getting his hands on Steve at any time is a complete delight; doing so while naked?  Even better.  Danny’s hands are roaming immediately all over his body, fingertips tracing along the edge of muscles, cocks grinding together, not yet engaged in a kiss so that they can look at each other.

            “Christ, you are _wet._ ”  Danny pulls back Steve’s foreskin and watches a huge release of precome drip to the floor, getting on his feet as well as Steve’s.  “All this just from kissing too, just…”

            “I was wet before we started –just thinking about it got me going.”  Steve kisses Danny deeply, using his precome to get both of them slicked up.  He uses his hand to coat them both with it, gun calluses shooting electricity right up Danny’s spine – five minutes of this and it’ll all be over very fast.   Steve stops before he lets them get too far and just looks at Danny, hands skirting up and down his sides while he takes in his body.

            “Like what you see?”  Danny does his best to make his abs flex but the hit he took earlier from one of their assassin’s hitmen makes that a little difficult to manage well.  Steve smiles at his attempt, stopping him with another kiss.

            “Always, Danno.”

            Deciding that in that moment it’s the only time Steve will let him get away with it, Danny picks him up and carries him over to his side of the bed, putting him down and climbing on top of him all in one smooth motion.  Steve’s a little stunned to react so Danny carries on with kissing him with extra tongue, pushing Steve’s arms up above his head and stretching him out as far as he’ll go.

            “Just wanted to see if I could – you’re not the only strong one, babe.”  Danny backs off and sits on Steve’s stomach, running his hands all over his chest.  Steve looks up at him with this heady adoration and gropes Danny’s thighs in return, making Danny feel weightless.  “You don’t have to prove it to me, babe, I know.”

            “Hey, I gotta give myself gratification sometimes.”  Danny’s chuckling as he leans into another kiss and honestly, he could do this all day, just kiss Steve and rub against him and then maybe eventually get around to sex, all while letting the arousal between them build further – but that isn’t why they’re here, and finally Danny gets off of him and gets his bag from the foot of the bed.

            “Porn or no?”  Steve starts to get his laptop from where it’s tucked under his side of the bed but Danny stills him with a hand on his calf.

            “If it’s alright I think I’d be fine just watching you.”  Danny doesn’t even need it anymore, really, not with the taste and feeling of Steve’s body constantly pervading his thoughts.

            Steve grins as big as the sky, then stretches back out just for Danny.  “Do I really feature that much in your spank bank?”

            “I knew you’d turn this into a you thing.”  Danny starts to climb up on the bed, then decides against it.  “Mind if I go freshen up real quick?”

            “Don’t be long.” 

            Danny tries to adhere to Steve’s request, hitting the hot spots where he knows sweat tends to pool.  He doesn’t plan on full sex today, not if Steve’s committing with his customary stubbornness.  Truth be told, Danny honestly doesn’t feel up to doing any world-class fucking, and Steve’s in no shape to ride, either.  Hazards of the job.

            Once he’s finished he switches off the light and steps back into the bedroom, enjoying the view from the doorway for a moment: Steve’s stretched out full length, his left arm behind his head so that every muscle in his body is pulled tight, his chest and abs flexing with every breath.  He’s got his right hand on his cock, fingers wrapped around the shaft and watching, entranced, his own foreskin as his head appears and disappears from it.  Precome is already smeared all around the head of his cock and over his knuckles, leaving silvery little webs between his fingers.

            “Kinda started without you – hope you don’t mind.”  Steve gives him this lazy, sweet grin, gesturing to Danny with his chin.  “I promise I put on more deodorant.”

            “And here I was thinking you just liked your own man stink.”  Danny does as he’s told and lays down on Steve’s left side.  Once there he looks at him more closely, his eyes moving from the heavier-than-normal scruff on his face down to the still-too-fresh scar where Hesse stabbed him.  Add that to the array of bruises they’ve obtained in the line of duty today and Steve looks every inch the battered hero people like to think of when they think of those who defend their country.

            “You’re gonna be purple in the morning, babe.”  Danny rubs his hand up and down Steve’s front, careful of the more tender spots.  “Man, you… you look kinda hot, actually.”

            Steve laughs and turns to rest his forehead against Danny’s.  “Means a lot comin’ from you, Danno, thanks.”  For a moment he stops touching himself and with precome-sticking fingers cups Danny’s jaw and turns him for a kiss, making Danny forget all about bruises and fights.  All that’s here is Steve, his body and taste – everything.  He’s mightily tempted to straddle him and see if they are down for anything more physical but the firm hold Steve keeps on him makes him remain in place – he’s not going anywhere.

            Taking it upon himself to move things along, Danny resumes stroking Steve’s dick just like Steve had been doing a moment earlier.  Slow, strong motions that make his foreskin draw all the way up and then back down, taking advantage of all the extra skin Steve has.  They’re both uncut yes but Steve’s coverage is much greater, enough that when he’s soft he’s got some significant overhang.  Danny’s slit peeks out from his and then draws back completely when hard – just like it is now.  Steve starts with his balls, running his fingers up the shaft and circling his thumb at the top, drawing a deep moan out of Danny that belies just how far gone he is. 

            It’s all Steve’s fault, talking to him about jerking off while they were on the fucking clock and then that make-out session in front of his apartment.  No way it’s solely Danny’s fault this time, even if his tacit complaints are just for show.

            “What’s in the bag, Danny?”  Steve doesn’t pull his mouth or hands away from Danny, keeping them both very close.  Danny had almost forgotten about the… accoutrements… he’d brought. 

            “Hang on a sec.”  With regret he removes himself from Steve’s proximity and crawls to the end of the bed, bending down and ending up with his ass in the air.

            Danny isn’t in the slightest bit surprised when he feels the sudden, wet heat of Steve’s mouth against him and for as long as he can stand to hold himself in the position, lets Steve rim him until the precome is pouring from the end of his cock, right on down to the sheets.  Damn the bastard, sneaking up on him like that.

            Steve removes himself when he’s had his fill and pulls Danny with his bag into his arms.  “C’mon, wanna see.”

            “You – you’re the one who delayed that, friend.”  Danny puts on his best look of mock anger and returns the kiss offered to him, getting his lips good and wet again.  “Can I show you now?”

            “Yes.”

            Danny undoes the zip and pulls out his Fleshlight and two cock rings, identical in style but different colors – one red, one blue.  They’re in two different parts, one hole for the shaft, the other for the balls.  Danny hadn’t intended to buy two at the time; a happy shipping accident had given him one free and he’d seen no reason to send it back.  Right now, he’s _extremely_ glad he didn’t.  He hadn’t intended for Steve to wear one of them but damn, the idea when he was packing them up had just been too good to pass up on.

            Steve handles each item in turn, his chin hooked over Danny’s shoulder the whole time.  “Didn’t figure you for the kind of guy who buys this stuff.”   He selects the blue cock ring and, being the _awesome_ guy he is, puts it on Danny’s now achingly hard dick and pulls it snug, giving his balls a couple extra tugs just to make sure everything is on right.  Danny had been in the midst of replying but Steve’s sudden attention had thrown him off.

            “I… just because it’s alone time doesn’t mean you can’t do it right, right?”  Already he’s starting to leak even more, watching it make a damp little trail down his glans and drip into his pubes.  “Why, are you into these too?”

            “I am – but I’ve never had one like this.”  Steve lets Danny resume his place and puts the red one on himself.  “Holy _shit_ this thing is tight as hell.”

            Danny can’t say anything, because he’s pretty sure Steve’s already big dick just grew another two sizes when he put that ring on.  “Yeah it… yeah.”

            Steve, being the good guy he is, takes over Danny’s floundering train of speech and shushes him with a kiss that’s honestly good enough to make his toes curl.  He doesn’t even have to touch Danny’s dick for him to get even harder, stretched and curved to that just-right angle Danny loves about this particular ring.  Steve does the whole massaging kiss thing except now it’s deeper, stronger, approaching fucking Danny’s mouth with his tongue. Danny lies there and takes it, his torso twisted into Steve’s side and messing with his left nipple with his right hand, his left nestled between Steve’s legs and rubbing his fingers over his hole. 

            Breathlessness is Danny’s when they break apart, both of them as hard to the point of pouring precome.  Danny’s head feels like it’s spinning, sucking down arousal-saturated air from Steve’s mouth.  “You’re gonna make me come just from kissing one day, babe.”

            Steve doesn’t say a word, just kisses Danny again because he fucking can and were it not for the ring keeping everything pulled tight, Danny’s sure he would have blown his load by now.  He breaks the kiss one more time and finally pulls away from Steve, his lips and chin wet with spit.  “Think I need a minute.”

            “Take all the time you need.”  Steve kisses him on the cheek and then rolls away from Danny, the motion making his throbbing cock bounce.  While he’s turned away and looking through the bottom drawer of his night stand, Danny sees a chance to return a little of the surprise rimming he got earlier.  Without a bit of complaint Steve lets himself be rolled over onto his side and Danny gets down between his legs, keeping one leg pushed up in the air as he plunges his tongue into Steve’s hole.

            “How – _how_ is that fair?”  Steve’s precarious position doesn’t exactly leave him free to touch himself – so Danny enjoys having Steve as his mercy.  He licks in deeper, mad with the taste and scent of his partner’s body.  He gets a hand up to squeeze and pull at Steve’s balls, sharp and hard the way Steve likes best.

            “Fuck, Danno, you keep doing that I won’t even need to lube up the sounds.”

            Sounds?

            Danny lets Steve go and props himself up on his elbow, his expression quizzical and amused.  “Sounds?”

            “Yeah – I’m into sounding.”  Steve finally gets what he needs from the drawer and drops a black leather case on the bed between them.  Danny distinctly hears the clink of metal and rolls onto his back while he waits for Steve.

            “I’ve heard of it but… really?”  And Danny thought using cuffs in bed was kinky – here Steve is shoving metal rods down his piss slit like it’s the most commonplace thing.

            Steve quirks an eyebrow as he opens the case up.  “Don’t give me that look, it feels pretty fuckin’ good.”  Steve lays the open case between them and selects the fourth size up – which to Steve probably isn’t that big but to Danny looks _huge._ He gasps as Steve puts a little lube on it and feeds the thinner end right into his cock, watching it disappear halfway in, leaving Steve with this expression of incredible ecstasy on his face and his other hand gripping Danny’s thigh.

            “That… Steve, that looks _painful._ ”  Still, his curiosity to see Steve use it is _burning –_ it can’t be that bad, right?

            “No, just… intense, ‘s all.”  Steve licks his lips and takes a deep breath, adjusting his body so that the sound sinks further in of its own accord.  Danny’s rapt, watching the shiny metal disappear into Steve’s dick, only for it to pop back out a second later when Steve makes his cock flex so he can grab the end.  Lost in his own pleasure, Steve starts to move it in, out, in, out, breath escaping in a soft _shhhhhhhh_ from between his gritted teeth the whole time.

            It’s sincerely the hottest goddamn thing Danny’s ever seen in his _life._ Hotter than that first kiss with Steve against the Marquis, than filming themselves after Steve got out of prison, just… Danny forgets all about touching himself in favor of watching Steve get completely fucked over by that piece of metal.

            Steve though?  He hasn’t forgotten.  “C’mon Danno, wanna see you work that cock for me.”  He nudges the Fleshlight with his thigh and bites his lip.  “Wanna see you fuck that thing like you fuck my ass.”

            Never let it be said that Steve can’t be _extremely_ motivating when he wants to be.  “Just keep doing what you’re doin’, babe.”  Seriously, Danny gets his toy ready and slicked up without ever taking his eyes off of Steve’s cock.  The way he works the sound is just too damned good to take his focus away from.

            Steve finally pulls it all the way out, very slowly, a huge string of precome dangling from the rounded end.  Without missing a beat Steve brings the whole thing to his mouth and opens wide, precome sliding right off onto his tongue and fuck, _fuck_ Danny doesn’t make it to actually getting into his Fleshlight, coming before he even realizes what’s happening.  He manages to stroke out the last few spurts but most lands on his body untouched, all over his belly and thighs.

            “You… you did that deliberately.”  Danny arches up into empty air, silently angry with himself for coming so soon.

            “No, I didn’t – but you’re not done just yet, babe.”  Steve steals another nasty, precome-salty kiss and brings Danny’s right hand to his cock, encouraging him to stroke before taking his own away.  “Jerk me off while I rod my cock, yeah?”

            Like Danny’s going to say no, seriously.

            Steve flips the sound around and slides the bigger end into his cock at the same moment he kisses Danny again, licking the goddamn roof of his mouth as they work in tandem on Steve’s dick.  Danny’s still hard and very little of that is due to still being in the cock ring so while the getting’s good, he picks up the Fleshlight and moves it in sync with his other hand on Steve, each stroke noisier than the last.  He’s caught between coming again and oversensitivity, sneaking glances at Steve’s junk more than he is participating in the kiss – not that Steve notices.  God, he’s so far gone that Danny thinks he might actually double over from just how good it feels, his cock _huge_ as he gets closer, closer-

            He comes without warning, save for biting down on Danny’s bottom lip.  The sound is halfway out and Danny does his best to stroke him fast and hard, giving Steve what he can to ride that wave out to see.  Danny comes in his Fleshlight, pulsing hot and wet, adding his own chorus of moans to Steve’s. 

            They break apart in a messy, sweaty heap, come leaking down their bodies and between their legs, both of them far too exhausted to even take off their cock rings.

            “That… fuck, Danno, that was _incredible._ ”  Steve finally takes the sound out of his cock and removes the cock ring, licking it clean before turning his head to Danny, smiling the smile of the completely satisfied.  It’s a really, really good look on him.

            “Next time you wanna jerk off together – call me.  Especially if you’re going to be doing _that._ ”

            Steve laughs, short but rich.  “Call you?  Danny, we sleep in the same bed most nights of the week.”

            “Yeah, I know – but I want to see you do that again.  A lot.”

            Steve rolls his eyes and takes Danny’s cock ring off too before pulling Danny over on top of him and reaching for his Fleshlight.  “Why don’t you think about it while you feed me your load.”

            Danny didn’t think a third orgasm was possible, honestly.

            But Steve, bless him, never ceases to amaze.

___

            As a cop, Danny is more than used to losing a few days here and there.  The cycle of work, nap, shoot, work, nap again is a familiar one to him.  Honestly, there’s a sort of comfort to it because when he finally stops, the numbness is enough to put him down cold.  The cold is metaphorical of course – Five-0 works so hard over the next few weeks that Danny doesn’t even bother going home (unless it’s to see Grace, and even then they inevitably end up back at Steve’s house.  Way more room there anyway.) Nights are spent in the comforting heat of Steve’s arms, both of them becoming so used to just being in each other’s space that it’s the most natural thing in the world.  In between casework he actually starts to think about moving in with Steve.  More often than not when he goes to look for something, Steve already knows where it is.  His razor sits next to Steve’s on the sink, his deodorant on the dresser at the opposite end.

            He didn’t really _mean_ to just take up residency in Steve’s life but… it looks like the inevitable is coming sooner and sooner.  So far, Steve hasn’t called him out on it.  In fact, Steve doesn’t even ask to take him home anymore.  The assumption is just made that Danny will be there when he falls asleep and when he wakes again in the morning. 

            There is one thing that doesn’t leave Danny’s mind during that time, though – the fact that Steve McGarrett gets off so fucking hard on shoving metal rods down his dick.  No, Danny doesn’t forget about that.  His curiosity grows and grows with time, only being shoved to the back of his mind when they’re on the job but as soon as they’re finished, Danny wants to see more.  Feel it, even.

            Which is how he ends up purchasing his own set, excitement and nerves being his waking condition for the week it takes to ship to Hawaii from God knows where.  He doesn’t have it delivered to Steve’s place, either – Danny would rather not have him know just how fixated he’s become.

            “It’s a stupid rule that you have to spend at least one night a week at your place in order for you to be considered a full time resident – you pay the rent, don’t you?”  Steve’s driving him back to his apartment after the first normal, slow-paced day they’ve had in what’s going on an eternity – plenty of time for Danny to think about the package sitting on his doorstep.

            “Look, I didn’t look at the agreement as closely as I should have.  I needed a place to live, it was relatively close to Grace, so that’s all I cared about.”  Yes, Danny would rather be in Steve’s presence tonight, just the same as any other – but he needs to be alone tonight, just to try and make some of his intense curiosity burn off.  He’s massively horny, too, and more than ever he’d love to have proper sex with Steve tonight; the closest they’ve managed in what little time they’ve had is some frotting that had turned into falling asleep against each other.  Maybe it’s a sign they need to slow down when they drop off in the middle of _that_ particular activity.

            Steve pulls gets him as close to the building as he can, already trying to suppress his longing.  “You’re sure you want to stay here?  Because if not, I was gonna finally get the new sheets out of the bag they came in and maybe make some barbecue-”

            Danny stops him with a finger to his lips before he can change his mind any further.  “Steve, listen – I just need a little time to think.”  Not just about sounding, either.  “It’s nothing bad, I promise – I simply think that a night apart might be good for us.  Well, for me.  If not, I’ll be on your doorstep around midnight and if so, you better not shoot me.”

            Steve smiles, sadness pulling at the corners of his eyes.  “It’s a deal – and you’re right.  We have been seeing a lot of each other.”  He reaches up and takes Danny’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together.  “C’mere.”

            Danny didn’t have a thing for being pulled into kisses before he met Steve.  It was more the act than the lead-up that did it for him.  Now though?  Just the slow gravitation towards each other is enough to get the motor running.  Danny more often than not is aroused before their lips even touch and when they kiss – for the first proper time in days, too – it’s enough to set the already dry tender of his libido alight.  Steve doesn’t waste time either, getting his tongue in Danny’s mouth before Danny’s brain can comply with at least trying to put up a little resistance.

            And goddammit, he doesn’t have any to offer.  Already in his heart he’s decided that this place can go fuck itself – it’s with Steve or nowhere.

            But he still has to get his package and then commit to his plans, somehow.  The issue isn’t going to go away just because this impromptu snog session has sent his brain scrambling to piece together thoughts.  When Steve’s hand moves to his knee and squeezes, Danny has to stop himself and break the kiss.

            “Before you say anything, Danny – I’ll make you a deal.  We go back to my place, I go for a nice, _long_ swim.  You can use the guest room or wherever, take all the time you need.  If you still need time after I get back, I’ll let you have it.”  Steve’s trying so, so hard – those beautiful eyes are pleading with everything Steve’s got, and Steve has quite a bit of… whatever, persuasive power.  Given another thirty seconds of making out like that and Danny would have agreed to just about anything.

            Danny cups Steve’s cheek with his hand, looking right at him.  “I swear that what’s going through here” – he taps his temple – “nothing to do with leaving you, okay?  That’s… God, that has nothing to do with it.  And yes, I knew you weren’t going to think that _now –_ but I could see those wheels starting to turn.”  Danny leans in for another kiss, just in case Steve didn’t believe him. 

            The air in the Camaro is getting heavy when they pull apart, lips tingling and hearts pounding.  “But yeah – I can do that.  Better than that shit-ass mattress up there, anyway.”

            Steve tries his hardest to not look overwhelmed with relief.  “Go get your package, babe – I’ll be right here.”

            So Steve _had_ seen it.  Now to come up with some lie about what’s in the box.  Any other time he’d be more than happy to reveal a kink – but he’s got to know for himself first.

            All the way back to Steve’s, Danny tries his hardest to keep his acquisition quiet.  Steve, to his credit, doesn’t ask for once.

            Danny loves him, he really, truly does.

___

            Once at Steve’s house, they go their separate ways.  They don’t linger on the landing, just part with a brief kiss and Steve heads off the master bedroom, leaving Danny to take Mary’s old room (and what’s now the guest room) for himself.  Of all the places they’ve molested each other in this house, this is the one place that Steve won’t do anything x-rated to him.  Danny doesn’t really see the issue (his first blowjob was in his sister’s room, purely by accident but that’s where he and his friend Mikey wound up anyway) but whatever, he can respect Steve’s wishes – to a point.  There’ no rule against touching _himself._

Automatically he reaches to take off the tie he isn’t wearing, having finally ceded to Steve’s wishes and given it up – mostly.  He’s still got some sand in his chest hair and for a moment, he considers taking a shower before he settles down – but what’s the point if he’s just going to end up needing one even worse than before?  He removes his shirt and lets it fall where he stands, the air conditioning quickly making his nipples pebble and his skin go to goosebumps.  He takes his shoes off and puts them over the vent next to the bed and his socks go with them, leaving him completely barefoot.

            He’s about to work on his belt when Steve knocks on the door.

            “You don’t have to knock, babe.” 

            “Thought it would be polite, he who never knocks anyway.”  Steve comes to him from behind puts his arms around Danny’s body, hugging him close.  “Gotta lead by example.”

            “And since when have you ever set a good one of those?”  Danny turns his head and allows himself to be kissed, chaste little brushes of their lips that are more sweet than intent on doing anything beyond affection. 

            “Since always?”  Steve smiles and inhales the scent of Danny’s skin, a deep, satisfied “mmm” making Danny’s belly fill with warmth.  “As much as I love the ocean…”

            “You’re still going to go for a swim, Steve.”  Hell, he’s even dressed for it, only wearing his board shorts and dive watch.  “Or your communal day with the whales, whatever.”

            “Swimming with whales is actually a lot of fun, if a little hectic.”  Steve’s got that _you mean you haven’t done it before?_ tone in his voice and Danny turns around to look him in the eye.  “I’ll take you some time.”

            “Thanks, but you’re animal enough for me.”  Danny follows up the barb with a kiss that has just enough tongue in it to make Steve forgive him quickly.  “Go.  Get wet.  Come back salty so I can lick it off of you.”  For emphasis, he gently tweaks Steve’s right nipple and shoves him away, Steve letting out the barest hint of a moan.

            “You realize that your actions contradict your words, right?  You do that and then tell me to go, sends all sorts of mixed signals.”  Still, Steve plays along and backs out into the hallway, framing his arms above the door, pretending to be subtle about flexing and making sure his shorts ride a little lower.  “That’s never a good thing to do to a guy.”

            Danny throws his undershirt at him, whumping him right in the face with it.  “Get your dumb jock ass and swim until you can’t anymore, or there will be no nipple touching for at least a day.”

            Steve blows him a kiss and throws his shirt back.  “Tease.”

            To his credit, Steve’s ass does look pretty fantastic in those shorts as he descends the stairs and goes out the back door.  Once he’s sure Steve’s out of eyesight, Danny closes the door and locks it, then turns to face the package sitting on the bed.  Once settled he sits the box in his lap and takes the tape off with his fingernails, in far too much of a rush to use his keys.  The packaging is those big plastic bubbles and he tosses them aside, leaving him with a twin pack of lube and sleek, black leather case that clinks gently when he picks it up.

            Before he’s even got the zipper halfway undone, he’s hard as a rock in his pants.  Without anything close to finesse he lays back on the bed and shoves them down to his feet, kicking them off along with his underwear.  For a moment he lets himself indulge in the cool air over his balls and hole, spreading his legs wide when he situates himself against the pillows.  He lays the case to the side once it’s open and draws out the thinnest sound; lengthwise, they’re all the same.

            “How the hell does he have the balls to actually do this…”  Danny tries to push Steve from his mind but Christ, he’s all he can think about as he gets the little bottle of rubbing alcohol he’d stashed in the bedside drawer earlier that week.  Wetting a cotton ball from the same place, he cleans the sound up and down three times before he covers it with lube and spends two minutes contemplating whether or not he’s crazy.

            Which to be fair, he’s probably at least unbalanced, given how much he’s thought about this over the last little while.  Just remembering watching Steve eat his own fucking precome off the end of the damned thing is enough to shake him out of his momentary hesitation.  He remembers reading something about letting the sound fall in naturally; given how much precome he’s starting to leak, that shouldn’t be a problem.

            Feeling that piece of metal slide down and deep into his dick is the most intense, heart-wrenching twenty seconds of his life before he feels the very end – _God, the fucking_ end – touch his prostate from the wrong way, the sound feeling a million times bigger than it actually is when he grabs the opposite end and moves it just a hair.

            “Holy _shit._ ”  For a second, Danny’s airways close up as he adjusts it a little more, his cock a thousand times more sensitive than normal.  Fuck, it’s no wonder why Steve likes this so much, and Danny hasn’t even gotten to the ones of any considerable size yet.

            Time enough for that – he’s got to get himself a little more used to this one first. 

            Cautious at first, he starts to move the sound up and down slowly, rocking it a bit so that it rotates just a touch inside his cock.  The only time it really does something for him is when it touches his prostate and even that doesn’t happen on every plunge back in – the point is so small when it’s not hitting him there that it actually kind of hurts. 

            Immediately he takes it out and draws the second one from the case, sterilizing and lubing up fast before he drops the thicker end of it in.

            He’s glad no one’s around to hear the noise he makes when it slides all the way in, because it’s this incredibly unsexy kind of grunt, so fast does it find his sweet spot.  It’s already better than the last one and when he tries to grab it and fuck his cock with it, he finds the end so slippery with precome that he has to make a concentrated effort to grasp the sound.  Once he does though? 

            Absolute heaven.

            He goes back to the memory of Steve doing this to himself and slowly begins to fuck his cock with it, slow at first but once he gets used to the surprisingly slight discomfort he finds that he’s able to do more than just slide it in and out.  The gentle bend in the middle of the sound makes it possible to give it a twist, feeling the end inside him slide across his prostate.  It makes his whole body tense and relax, over and over again until he’s sweating right through the sheet from the pleasure.  Fuck, he’s never felt anything like this in his life, not even Steve’s ass or mouth is in the same category – maybe in combination with those two things sounding could get better but for now?  He’ll take just this.

            Danny doesn’t focus on any one particular thought, just lots of Steve – naked – and getting lost in the sensations he’s quickly regretting not knowing about sooner.  He holds the base of his cock and lets the sound do most of the work, stopping to reapply lube just once.  He’s so on edge that honestly, it wouldn’t take but a touch to finish himself off – but Danny doesn’t want to be done just yet.

            Daring not to imitate Steve by licking the sound clean, he slips the next size up out of the case and sterilizes, eying the slimmer end.  It’s a nice step up from the one he was just using and images of Steve shoving the fat end down his cock abound in his mind.  Danny does a quick mental comparison; Steve’s slit is bigger than his by a decent margin, so he can definitely take those larger ones.  Danny, for now, doesn’t see himself handling anything more than what’s in his hand now.  He lubes it up and for the third time, nearly yells out as the sound drops into his body without much hesitation at all.

            He’s starting to wish now that he’d made Steve stay behind so that he could be with him through this whole process – but the obsession, he understands now, is absolutely well founded.  Just for now though he’s going to keep it to himself, enjoy the feelings it causes and wait for himself to get better at it before trying it alongside his partner.  Steve’s got finesse and right now, all Danny has is unfocused, raw passion.

            The bigger sound is way too efficient and Danny lasts about thirty seconds before his orgasm hits hard enough to screw his eyes shut, the force of it pushing the sound out of his cock and down the side of his hip.  Dehydration makes his normally watery, shotgun-spray come thick and slow, oozing out onto his lower belly and down into his pubes.  It’s intense enough that Danny manages to rub his frenulum hard enough for a second one that follows thirty seconds later, leaving him gasping Steve’s name and his fingers covered warm, sticky come.

            Danny’s never felt so drained in his life.  They’ve got to be magic somehow, or Steve’s enabling actually did some good this time – whatever.  He’s too lust-addled to really give it serious thought.  He probes his memory for the last time he felt something this intense and fuck all if he can’t come up with anything.

            By the time he comes to, the come is half dry on his skin and the smell of sex hangs heavy in the air.  Steve’s bound to be tired of cutting through the water by now and with the energy that comes with not wanting to be caught in a compromising position, Danny puts his new toys away and hides them under the bed, promising to come back and clean them properly later.  While he can’t do much about the scent, he can at least take care of himself.

            Danny’s rubbing his pubes down with a wet washcloth and powering up his shaver to trim them when Steve returns, calling out for Danny the moment he’s in the front door.

            “Bathroom!” Danny yells back, not in the least bit ashamed to be caught in the middle of manscaping.

            “Shaving for a big date tonight?”  Steve catches him around the waist and kisses the side of his head as he slips his trunks off and hands them over the towel bar, leaving a whole lot of wet, naked skin on display.  Danny nearly cuts himself watching Steve pull his foreskin back to wipe it down with the same cloth he was just using.

            “Yeah, we’re gonna order some pizza and then play Call of Duty – you play better after shaving.”  Danny rolls his eyes and goes back to what he’s doing, watching Steve look down at himself.  At some point in the recent past, Steve had managed to find the time to do a full shave job, his cock and balls still smooth and soft.  When, Danny can’t be entirely sure.  It’s at odds with the body hair above on his chest and stomach but hey, the contrast is very sexy.

            “That so?  Didn’t do much for my score the other night…”  Steve shrugs and turns the shower on, clearly waiting for Danny to finish so he can touch him more.  “You uh, get everything straightened out?”

            Danny cuts his trimmer off and lays it aside, brushing the hair off the edge of the sink and into the trashcan before he answers.  “Well… let’s call it a temporary sort of clarity.  Don’t know if I’ve muddled through all of it but yeah, I think we’ll be okay in the end.”

            Saltwater or not, Steve’s mouth still tastes delicious.

 

___

            There are plenty of things that the job just doesn’t prepare you for.  You have to clamp down on your emotions, the empathetic part of the human psyche when dealing with those who have none has to be shut down – suppression is key.  Talking about it should be too, dealing with the horrifying – but it’s hard.  Really hard.

            Which is why neither Steve or Danny has said a damn word since they left their crime scene over to HPD.  A high speed chase out beyond Honolulu city limits had ended horribly.  A truck bomb – yeah, a fucking _truck bomb_ – had been tipped off being driven by one of Five-0’s watch listers, only to find that his operation had come down to this one point.  There had been no bad guy to catch because he’d jumped from the fucking truck the moment before it exploded.

            And they’d watched him vaporize.  Just like that.  Hearing about guys getting blown up is one thing but seeing it?  Nothing can make the human brain ready to process that.  Not even Steve had been braced for that.

            The shockwave had cracked the glass in all the windows of Steve’s truck, meaning they’re now driving back home after six hours on site with reduced visibility.  Steve’s jaw is set in a hard sort of way and Danny knows that the only reason he’s keeping it ground shut is to keep himself from losing it.  Danny’s seen it enough times by now to know better.

            At a traffic light right before they enter the city, Steve takes his right hand off the wheel and immediately grabs Danny’s left, squeezing hard and looking away towards the city around him.  Steve doesn’t like to admit it but it’s the really shit days like this one that he wants this the most, to be touched and held and reassured.

            Danny starts by rubbing his thumb over his knuckles once they’re back in motion.  There’s not much visible change in Steve’s appearance – but he does start to breathe a little easier.  Small steps, Danny, small steps.

            He doesn’t have much of a plan for what to do when they get home; spending time picking up the remains of a disaster has effectively killed his appetite so dinner’s out of the question.  He can’t imagine Steve having much of an appetite, either.  Hell, he can’t even think that hard about moving on right at the moment, not when he sees Hawaii’s Most Wanted disappearing in a cloud of red mist and bone over and over again.

            The way his stomach starts to churn makes him decide that yeah, holding anything down is going to be a bad time.  A shower.  A shower would help.  They’re both sweaty, covered in dirt and smoke and more than likely a few flecks of gristle.  He hadn’t been the only one in the truck, having had an accomplice in the passenger’s seat.  There hadn’t been much of him left but still, enough for them to get some of his charred flesh on their skin, in spite of the protective gear.  Thank God the bomb hadn’t been a dirty one, just a whole bunch of dynamite and fertilizer.  Oncoming traffic had been stopped and twenty three people had gone to the hospital but the only deaths had been those two.

            It’s still not enough of a consolation.

            They reach Steve’s house and once the engine is shut off, Steve just sort of hunches over the wheel and doesn’t move.  Danny knows he makes fun of Steve for not ever feeling or reacting but hell, he’s completely in the wrong when he does that.  He’s got a heart, a great big one, one that has room enough for being a superb shot with most any gun handed to him and then snuggling with Danny after.  What Steve needs – no, what they _both_ need – is some of that close contact right now.

            Step two is rubbing Steve’s spine up and down, slowly, softly, his hand underneath the sweaty material and massaging little circles into his flesh as he works his way down to the small of Steve’s back.  Steve still doesn’t say anything, just lets himself be touched and were it not for the gap between them, he’d be leaning into Danny’s side right now.

            “Babe?”  Danny barely whispers, trying not to break the mood.  “Why don’t we go inside?”

            Steve swallows, takes a breath.  “Yeah.”  Reluctant to leave Danny’s side, he gets out of the truck and waits, his guard starting to come down.  Danny’s careful about how he takes his hand again and kisses his cheek, tasting salt and sweat.

            “We need a bath.  A long one.”  Danny tries to smile but it doesn’t quite reach to his eyes.  “A bath, not a shower.”

            “Yeah,” Steve repeats, moving on autopilot.  God, this one had shaken both of them, hadn’t it?

            Clothes come off in the laundry room downstairs, going right into the washer.  For the sake of modesty they leave their underwear on until they reach the bathroom upstairs, settling into the tub with Steve holding Danny and the hot water circling them as it rises.  It feels way too intimate for the day they’ve had but God, Danny isn’t in the mood for anything rough. 

            “You… thanks for being understanding, Danno.”  Steve tightens his grip around Danny’s body and nuzzles the back of his right ear, voice heavy with the day’s events.  “Whatever that means…”

            “I got it, babe, really.”  Danny links their fingers together over his stomach and in spite of himself, the closeness of their bodies starts to arouse him and from what he can feel, Steve too.  “Sorry, just… adrenaline.” Steve murmurs, trying to shift himself away.

            “No worries – kinda glad, actually.”  Who knows – maybe an orgasm would help.  Danny turns around and turns the water off, up to their chests in it.  “I actually wanted to tell you something.”  He hasn’t thought about his newest kink the last couple days – but now it’s starting to replace the maelstrom of truck bombs and burnt flesh, not when he’s got a perfectly alive (if battered) wet, _naked_ Steve to focus on instead.

            He doesn’t tell Steve a thing right away.  Instead he leans into a long, deep kiss that soon finds them both moaning against each other’s mouths, tongues reaching to taste as much of the other as they can.  Danny doesn’t want to stop, not with Steve right on the brink of shut down mode – the lingering kiss isn’t going to keep him out completely.

            Without really breaking apart from each other, Danny manages to get them both out of the tub.  Steve dries himself and then does the same for Danny and then it’s right back to having his tongue in his mouth, his finger leaving marks on Danny’s hips.

            He’s gotta back him off just a little bit or Danny’s hastily formed plan is all for naught. 

            “Lie down on the bed for me, babe.”  Danny walks him out to the bedroom and kisses Steve down to the mattress, his breath whooshing out in a soft huff when Danny straddles him.  “Gonna fuckin’ love this, I promise.”

            With another kiss, Danny leaves Steve for the guest room.  His sounding kit is exactly where he left it undisturbed and when he returns to the master bedroom, he makes sure that Steve can see it.

            “Danny, you-”

            “Had to find out for myself.  Steve, I… I’ve barely thought about anything else since then.  I want us to rod our goddamn cocks until we scream and then keep going until we can’t anymore.”  Danny’s voice cracks with arousal and Steve’s all quick, efficient motion in rolling over and retrieving his own kit – but his eyes remain glued to Danny.

            “Wanna see you do it, babe.”  Steve unzips, lies back, gets out the lube.  “Wanna see you stuff your fat dick _full._ ”  God, he’s got Steve engaged – when the dirty talk starts, Danny’s worries evaporate in an instant.  He settles into the bed next to Steve, getting his own set ready as Steve wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses him just as filthily as he can manage.  Danny’s cock jumps when Steve’s fingers press around his throat, keeping Danny where he wants him.

            “Best seat in the house, huh?”  Danny licks at Steve’s mouth and gets the lube, not even bothering with the small ones – he’s going right for the sound that made him come so hard that first time.  “Gonna give you the best fuckin’ show, babe.”

            “Damn right you are.”  Steve’s shaking he’s so excited, watching Danny’s nimble fingers lube the sound up in preparation.  “Truth is Danno… I’ve been thinking about this too.  I wanted to do it _to_ you – but it’s not for everyone, you know?”

            “I do, trust me.  Good thing we agree on this one, huh?”  Danny waits until all Steve sees is his cock and then with a slowness that could only be called agonizing, lets the sound drop into his cock, inch by delicious inch.  All he does is hold himself steady, lets gravity do the rest for him.  He doesn’t watch with Steve, instead nibbles his earlobe and lets the sensation of his cock being filled wash over him.

            “Holy _shit._ ”

            It’s as close to speechless as Danny’s ever gotten him in the bedroom.  He’d note the date and time but hell, they’ve both got way too much to focus on right now.

            “Nothing is for nothing Steve – get to stuffing.”  Danny nips his ear and settles back into Steve’s sweat and bath damp embrace, grabbing the end of his sound and starting to work it in and out.

            Poor Steve – Danny’s got to hand it to him.  He tries so, so hard to fuck himself but he’s lost on Danny, watching him instead of himself, his own cock ragingly hard without so much as a touch.  Their chorus of moans, filthy encouragements, wet, misaimed kisses and groans turns the air around them sticky-hot, wrapping them in this lust-fed blanket that makes Danny’s skin feel a size too small – and the longer the sound works its magic, the tighter he feels.  Steve’s fused to his side, sweat mingled with Danny’s-

            Steve comes so suddenly that Danny doesn’t even realize it until a perfect spurt of it hits his cheek, Steve’s sound clenched in his fingers so tightly that his knuckles turn white.  He’s ruined, right down to his bones, Danny’s name a fast litany from his mouth.  His come drenches them both but Steve catches the most, his chest hair turned sticky and stringy by the time he’s finished.

            “Babe, so, so fucking hot.”  Danny gets him for a kiss and right as it’s deepening, Steve’s moving like lightning, getting between Danny’s legs and latching right onto his frenulum with his lips.

            “Wanna taste you when you come Danny, keep fuckin’ your cock.”  Steve sucks as well as he can, goading Danny into finding that place again, the one that undid him so completely before.

            Just a couple strokes later and he finds it, yanking the sound out because it’s _too much_ and he comes, hard enough to make him fuck the air and detach Steve’s mouth.  His come starts and ends with Steve’s on his body and the headboard gets blasted along with his neck and face.

            Goddamn Steve McGarrett and his fucking tempting-ass hobbies.

           

 

            It’s much later when Danny can gather his thoughts well enough to actually speak. 

            “So uh… the next time you ask if you want to jerk off together, you’re gonna make sure I’m capable of handling anything you dish out, right?”  They’re both still sticky and warm but are far too comfortable to move, sounds and everything else to the side so that all they feel is the shared tingle of post-orgasmic high.

            “Danny, I don’t think we need a disclaimer for kinks.”  Steve snuggles a little closer, infinitely better now than when they had set foot in the house earlier.  “Do we?”

            “It’s a joke, babe.”  Danny turns over so that he can look Steve in the eye, his cheeks pink and mouth still shiny where they had swapped almost the entirety of their loads.  “But while we’re here, any other interesting sexual pastimes you want to fill your partner in on?  You know, anything that isn’t basic butt fucking?”

            Steve smiles, kisses Danny on the chin and gives him a dreamy sort of look.  “Do you want to hear about the time I almost got fisted, or save that for our next bottle of rum?”

            “How about never on that – but seriously Steve, if there’s something you ever want to try or do, tell me.  You aren’t gonna scare me off with bits of metal and puppy dog eyes.”  This time, their kiss gets a little heated and by the time they disconnect, Steve’s on top of Danny and starting to rut against him.

            “Well… I _do_ still have my old football gear if you’re up for some roleplay…”

           

           

           

           


End file.
